<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the City by kiwilicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673616">Love in the City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious'>kiwilicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk vulnerability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian was a regulator who worked alone until she was assigned to train the Bureau's newest recruit, Carey Fangbattle. The two get sent on a mission to track down the Bureau's Archivist, Anselm McDonald, who hasn't returned from his last trip planetside. Killian has to work with Carey, while trying to balance the job she was sent to perform and the crush she's been developing on her partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carey Fangbattle/Killian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the summers on the Bureau of Balance, Carey liked to wear that black leather vest to training. It had a bunch of weird straps on it, but also had little pockets where she pulled tiny knives and smoke bombs out of. She wore black leather pants to match, too. The outfit contrasted her colorful, blue-green scales rather stunningly. Whenever Carey was training at the Icosagon, Killian found herself stealing glances. She couldn’t help but watch Carey's incredibly acrobatic flips and dodges. She could do things like slide under larger enemies' legs and spring back up for a backstab, or do a leaping spin kick right to the target's chest. Killian always stared intently at her, amazed by her dexterity. Every now and then, Carey would look over and the two of them would lock eyes, before Killian would break and look away, her cheeks tinting with a blush. </p>
<p>One particular day, during training, Killian was watching Carey fight for a little while before Carey stopped mid-fight and pulled out her stone of far-speech from one of her pockets and began talking into it. Killian couldn't hear what she was saying, but after a moment Carey put it away and started packing up her stuff. Then Killian's stone, which was embedded on a leather bracelet on her left arm, lit up. Startled, she responded and heard the Director's voice.</p>
<p>"Hello, Killian. I need you to report in for a mission. Please see me as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Boss," Killian responded, "I'll be there in a few." Killian turned off the stone and her heart started pounding. Why did Carey get called? Is she on this job too? Killian usually worked alone, so probably not. Still, the timing was curious. </p>
<p>Killian made her way to the main hall while fidgeting with her bracelet. She didn't know what to think. She opened the doors to the chambers and saw Carey in front of the Director, and her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>"Killian! It's very good to see you, dear," Lucretia said with a warm smile. Carey turned around and gave a big grin and a big wave. </p>
<p>"Hi Killian! It's nice to finally meet you!" Carey chirped. Killian couldn't help but reciprocate her grin.</p>
<p>"I don't know if you've had the pleasure of meeting Carey Fangbattle yet. She's shown great promise in training, but she has yet to go on a real mission. Until today. You get to train her in the field." Lucretia said with a nod. </p>
<p>"Alright, uhh . . . That sounds good, Boss!" Killian tried to hide her enthusiastic smile to come off as cool, but she was sure she was failing. "So what's the job?</p>
<p>"One of our Seekers, Anselm McDonald, hasn't reported in from his last trip planetside. He was researching the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, but we lost contact with him a week ago." Lucretia let out a weary sigh. "We don't know if he's gone rogue, or if something bad happened to him. We need you two to find out." </p>
<p>"Okay! You can count on us!" Carey said with a little bounce.</p>
<p>After the debriefing, they split up to go to their quarters to prepare for the mission before meeting back at the hangar. Killian got there first, with her crossbow strapped to her back and her long, chestnut hair pulled back into a tight braid. She scanned the area to search for her partner before spotting Carey walking towards her, wearing a long, black suit of thick leather armor. Strapped to her waist was a belt of small, silver throwing knives. Killian stared for a moment, forgetting how to breathe, until Carey's voice interrupted her thoughts. </p>
<p>"You ready to get going?" Carey chirped with a big grin. Killian just laughed and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but like, we're probably gonna be walking around town and talking to people for the most part. You might need to, like, take it down a bit when we're planetside." Killian tilted her head a bit. "I do love your energy, though." </p>
<p>"Ohh, okay okay. I gotcha." Carey leaned back on one foot and gave Killian a casual nod. "Sup?" </p>
<p>"Nice," Killian replied, suppressing a giggle, "we can work on it." </p>
<p>The two of them got into the cannonball and got ready for launch. Once they departed, Killian leaned against the wall, watching Carey look through the window down at the planet with childlike wonder. After a little bit she looked out the window too and put her hand on the emergency brake, trying to time the stop. Killian had done this enough times to be able to finesse a smooth landing. They landed in a field bathed in dusk light just outside the entrance to Neverwinter. After leaving the pod, they began walking towards the city. </p>
<p>"So did you know this guy we're looking for?" Carey asked. Killian shrugged and looked down at her.</p>
<p>"I've met him once or twice. I've gotten some intel from him before. It's weird though." Killian looked back up in front of her and shrugged.</p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p>"As far as I know, the guy never left the base. He was always holed up in the archives. I don’t really think I've ever seen him outside of it." Killian sighed. "So why did he go planetside all of a sudden? And why can't we contact him? The whole thing is a little fishy to me." </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p>"He was always a pretty crochety old man. Hard to make small talk with." Killian looked back down at Carey and smiled. "Not like you." </p>
<p>"Thanks!" Carey looked up to meet her eyes. "Same to you!" The two of them continued talking until they reached the city limits. By now, the sun was below the buildings and darkened the streets. Killian decided on asking around inns and shops, and Carey was gonna talk to a few rogue contacts she had. </p>
<p>Once the clock hit midnight, they decided to call it for the day and meet back up. They met in the middle of a park right by a large fountain, that had a statue of some human guy in the middle of it. </p>
<p>"So Carey, you know this city pretty well. Where's the best place to crash for the night?"</p>
<p>"Well, the closest place that should have a vacancy is the Silver Candle Inn. And I think we have just enough cash for two rooms. Sound good to you?" Killian nodded and they began to head there. Upon entering, Killian rang the bell on the counter and an older gnome woman hopped up on a stool behind the counter.</p>
<p>"Hello, ladies! How can I help you tonight?" She asked with a husky voice.</p>
<p>"We just need two rooms for the night." Killian pulled out her coin purse.</p>
<p>"Oh really? That's a shame. You two would be cute together. Lemme take a look at what we have available." She flipped through her book as Killian and Carey shared a glance. They both just shrugged off her comment. The woman landed on the last page of her book and frowned. "I'm sorry ladies, but we just have one room left. Single queen bed."</p>
<p>"Really?" Killian sighed a bit and looked down at Carey. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go somewhere else?"</p>
<p>"There aren't really any other options. We're stuck here." Carey looked back at the innkeep. "We'll take the room."</p>
<p>"Oh, just lovely! Here's your room key! You're in room 2C, just up those stairs! Let me know if you two need anything!" She handed them the key and pointed at the staircase behind them. They looked at each other and climbed the stairs, finding their room relatively easy. They went inside and saw the single bed across from a single dresser. Connected to the room was an incredible cramped bathroom. Killian knew there was no way she was fitting in there comfortably. Killian set down her crossbow on the dresser and sat down on the bed while Carey went into the bathroom to change out of her armor. Killian glanced around the small room while fidgeting with her bracelet. Moments passed before Carey's voice rang in from the bathroom.</p>
<p>"So," she said before leaving the bathroom, "you can take the bed. I'll sleep in the tub." Killian looked up to see her dressed in silk pants that were pastel pink and wearing a matching tank top that flowed freely. Killian's eyes widened and she forgot how to breath again.</p>
<p>"Uh . . . I . . . " she stammered for a minute before swallowing. "I can't let you sleep in the tub. You take the bed and I'll take the floor." Killian stood up and gestured to the bed. Carey chuckled and shook her head. </p>
<p>"I have to insist. You take the bed."</p>
<p>"YOU take it!" Killian folded her arms but let a tiny smile slip. Carey tilted her head and climbed up on the bed, standing as tall as Killian now. She leaned in close to her face, which made Killian's heart pound. </p>
<p>"Okay," Carey said softly, "why don't we just share the bed? It's big enough for both of us." Killian sighed with a small chuckle. She found herself powerless while looking into Carey's electric yellow eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine. You win. We'll share it." Carey giggled and then bounced up and down a few times before flopping down on the bed. Killian sighed and kicked off her boots and laid down beside Carey. </p>
<p>"So what's your story? How did you end up in the bureau?" Carey asked while burying herself under the blanket. Killian gave her the rest of the blanket. </p>
<p>"Here. I'm a warm sleeper." Killian put her hands under her head. "I actually was just living with my family and doing some local contract work in the town I came from, Silver Lake. Anything from fixing a roof to hunting down thieves and retrieving stolen goods. And as it turns out one of my contracts came from the director herself. She was impressed with my work so she recruited me to the bureau. She promised that my family would be taken care of, and they have been." </p>
<p>"Wow," Carey responded. "That's cool as hell. My conscription here wasn't so sparkly clean."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Killian rolled over to face her bedmate.</p>
<p>"Well, I left Hogsbottom for Neverwinter to make my fortune. Same way these stories usually go. I fell in with a bad crowd, though. I ended up being a contact for a local thieves guild." Carey rolled over to face Killian now. "I never actually stole anything, I just followed people and found marks for them. I'd fence the stuff. Back then I thought that if I didn't actually steal, I wasn't doing anything wrong. Stupid, I know."</p>
<p>"Little bit," Killian laughed. </p>
<p>"Anyway, a year and a half passed, and I started feeling guilty. I realized that what I was doing was just as bad as what they were doing. And I wanted out. But this gang, they didn't just let people out alive. So I decided I would take one last job and then run for it. Usually I just tracked marks, looked for opportunities for the gang to strike. But this time was different. I told her she was about to be hit and I told her to run. I started crying and I told her I was afraid for my life. She said she would protect me in exchange for coming to work with her. And I said yes."</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>"Yeah. She took me up to the base and she wrote down a sentence on a piece of paper: 'Carey Fangbattle was involved with the Neverwinter Crows.' Then she fed it to the Voidfish and now I can walk the streets here unharassed." </p>
<p>"Well . . . your story is a lot more interesting than mine," said Killian, which made Carey give out a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>"I mean, it's not a competition. But yeah." Carey laughed for a moment before rolling into her back. "It feels nice to be doing good things. I'm glad I ended up here. Plus I made a new friend." She looked back a Killian and flashed her a grin. Killian smiled back. She was happy Carey thought she was cool enough to be her friend, but there was a dull ache in Killian's chest at hearing the word "friend". She couldn't put her finger on why, though. </p>
<p>After a little while Carey fell asleep, and Killian just stared at the ceiling, her thoughts racing. She worried about Anselm, wondering where he could have gone and if he was in trouble.  She wondered if she should have tried to talk to him more before he took off. Carey then rolled over and flung her arm over Killian's chest and snuggled up close. Suddenly, every thought in Killian's head disappeared and she froze. Her heart started pounding. She slowly looked down at Carey, and noticed she was snoring quietly. Killian smiled and sighed deeply, which made Carey nestle in closer.  Her rhythmic breathing lulled Killian to sleep.</p>
<p>-- -- -- -- -- </p>
<p>Sunlight drifted in through the gaps in the curtains as Killian gently stirred awake.  She glanced down at Carey, who was still asleep and completely tangled up with Killian's limbs.  Carey let out small little wheezing snores, something you could only catch in the soft, dawn quiet. Killian checked the time on the clock on the dresser. It was 9:30, just about time to get up. She attempted to untangle herself from Carey, though once she got one arm free Carey snuggled up even closer. Killian sighed.</p>
<p>"Hey Carey," Killian whispered, "we should probably get up. Got people to see today." Carey stirred quietly and stretched. </p>
<p>"God, you're like a space heater," Carey chuckled. "I'm cold-blooded so it's perfect."</p>
<p>Killian smiled to herself before sitting up, stretching her shoulders out. She turned back around to see Carey zoned out and staring at Killian's shoulders. </p>
<p>"Not a morning person?" Killian asked with a smirk. </p>
<p>"I do mornings just fine. I just don't always like to be awake during them." Carey grabbed her armor and slipped into the bathroom to change, while Killian changed into a new tank top for the day and strapped her crossbow to her back. Just as she had finished getting ready, Carey had come out of the bathroom and the two were ready to head out. </p>
<p>They had a few major leads lined up to talk to, but largely they would be relying on Carey's knowledge of the city to find Anselm. The first lead was a bookstore that he was known to order from, a store called The Dusty Quill. They entered the small, cramped store, and immediately Killian realized that she was not going to fit in this store without knocking shelves over. They decided to split up, with Carey talking to the bookstore owner, and Killian heading to the second lead. </p>
<p>Killian approached the second lead, which was coordinates pulled from his bracer of balance. They tracked him to this place right before they lost connection to his bracer, but they couldn't tell what it was. As Killian approached, she read on the sign that it was a small doctor's clinic run by Dr. Hapley. Killian entered and was greeted by a Kenku receptionist. </p>
<p>"Hello! How may I help you?" The receptionist asked. </p>
<p>"I was wondering if I could see somebody. Anselm McDonald? Is he here?" Killian looked around the lobby, seeing if she could see the man she was looking for. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Mcdonald was moved to another facility. I can give you the address if you want," they began writing on a small notepad. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Killian replied. "Can I ask? Why was he here?"</p>
<p>"Doctor-Patient confidentiality, Ma'am. I can't say." They handed Killian the note.</p>
<p>"Well, thank you anyway." Killian took the paper and left the clinic. As she stepped outside, she pulled up her stone of far-speech and rang Carey.</p>
<p>"Hey, Killian. Bookshop was a dead end. Any luck on your end?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. The coordinates took me to a doctor's clinic." Killian played with the tip of her braid with her free hand. "He's not here, but I got the address of the facility he was moved to. You wanna meet up and head there together?" </p>
<p>"Sure! Do you want to grab lunch first? I'm starving." </p>
<p>"Yeah, we can totally do that. Where do you want to meet?" Killian asked.</p>
<p>Carey gave directions to a cute little diner and Killian began walking. They hung up when Carey said that talking while walking on the street was a sure way to get pickpocketed. The diner wasn't far away, and it only took about 10 minutes to get there. When she arrived, Carey was waiting outside. </p>
<p>"How did you get here so fast?" Killian asked. "The shop was a lot farther away than I was."</p>
<p>"I know shortcuts," Carey replied with a wink that made Killian blush. "Shall we?" </p>
<p>"Sure." They entered and got a table, and peered at the menu. Killian ordered a chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and fries, while Carey ordered some fish tacos. The waitress smiled and took their orders to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Why do you think Anselm was at a clinic? Was he visiting someone who's sick?" Carey asked while grabbing some pods of coffee creamer and stacking them into towers and pyramids. </p>
<p>"The receptionist said that he was transferred, which sounds like he was the patient. But if he was sick, why didn't he see the doctors and healers on the base? Why come planetside?" Killian sipped on her sweet tea. </p>
<p>"I don't know," Carey sighed. "Do you think he's involved in something shady?" </p>
<p>"Maybe. We don't know why the tracking on his bracer cut out, either. That's fishy."</p>
<p>Once the food arrived, the two of them began talking about other things, like past jobs Killian had done or stories about Carey's brother. Killian couldn't remember the last time she had such easy conversation with somebody. Somebody who made her laugh and listened to her so well. During a interesting story about how she got stuck fighting a large wyvern, Killian noticed that Carey's hand was resting on top of hers. </p>
<p>Once the meal was over, they headed to their next lead. It was a twenty minute walk, and Carey pointed out spots that she knew from her time in Neverwinter, such as the place that she saw a man kick a rat and then get mauled by the rat's friends, or where she knew of a secret tunnel that connects two black markets. Eventually they arrived at the Neverwinter General Hospital. They entered and went to the receptionist. Carey took the lead. </p>
<p>"Hi! I'm looking for Anselm McDonald. I'm his niece, and I was told that he was transferred here." Killian watched her lie, entranced by how smooth she was. </p>
<p>"Of course! He's in room 104. Just up the elevator, second door on your right." The receptionist looked back down at her forms, and Carey led the way to the elevator. They entered and hit the up button and stood silently for a minute. </p>
<p>"Killian?" Carey asked quietly. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"What do you think we're gonna see? When we go in that room?" Carey looked down at the floor. </p>
<p>Killian sighed. "I don't know. Maybe an old man beating the shit out of a famous crime ring that kidnapped him," Killian said with a forced chuckle, then another sigh. "But . . . probably just a sick old man who might not be around much longer."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Carey shook her head. "That's what I thought. I guess we won't know until we get in there." </p>
<p>At that moment the elevator door opened. Carey looked up and took a deep breath. Killian reached down and took her hand, which made Carey look up and smile weakly. The began their solemn march down the hallway and knocked on the door. To their surprise, a young boy, about nine years old, answered the door.</p>
<p>"Hello, madams!" He had a kind smile that contradicted the heavy tone of the room. Killian glanced past the boy to see Anselm in the hospital bed. He was having trouble breathing, but was sitting upright, presumably to spend time with the boy. She looked back down at the boy, and Carey took the lead again. </p>
<p>"Hello! We were just stopping in to talk to Anselm. Is he up to having visitors?"  Carey looked at the boy with a kind smile. From the bed Anselm spoke up. </p>
<p>"Angus, there's 10 gold on the dresser. You should go buy yourself a snack while I talk to these ladies, okay? I'll be here to spend time with you later."</p>
<p>"Okay, Grandpa," Angus replied and ran over to grab the coins. When he came back to the door he bowed politely. "It was nice meeting you ladies!" Then he ran off. </p>
<p>"So," Anselm sighed, "I guess I have some explaining to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vulnerability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carey and Killian are faced with a hard choice, and have to deal with the more emotional side of the job. Killian has a realization. Carey makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, old man," Killian sighed, "I suppose you do."</p>
<p>Anselm leaned back onto the bed and rested his head on the pillow. He took a deep breath before speaking. </p>
<p>"I'm sure you can tell that I'm in a bad way." Anselm shook his head slightly. "I've had headaches for as long as I can remember, but in the past few months they've gotten much worse and much more frequent. They made me irritable to my coworkers, and I couldn't read my books for too long before it became unbearable. I couldn't do my job like this. </p>
<p>"Eventually I knew I had to do something about it. I decided to get checked out here planetside a month and a half ago, and they told me that what I had was terminal. They gave me about a month left to live, so I knew I had to tie up loose ends on the Bureau before I come down here to finish out my life. I took great care to make sure that they never found out about my family down here. </p>
<p>"Angus, my grandson, doesn't have his parents around anymore. He's bounced around living with different aunts and uncles, and I couldn't take care of him while I was working on the moon base. As a result, he's become very independent. I know he'll be just fine without me, but . . . I want him to remember me for as long as he can. Before they all forget."</p>
<p>Anselm sighed and looked over at Carey and Killian. "I know I don't have long left, but . . . could I ask you ladies for one favor?"</p>
<p>Killian shared a glance with Carey. "Uhh . . . sure."</p>
<p>Anselm sighed. "Will you promise not to tell the Director about this? Once I've passed, you can tell her I died in some other way, but I want this to be a time for just me and Angus. Will you promise not to report back until after I've gone, and tell a different story of how I died? It doesn't have to be particularly noble story."</p>
<p>Carey shook her head and took a step back. "I . . . I need some air." She then spun on her heel and left the room. </p>
<p>"Carey, wait!" Killian called after her. "Just . . . just let me talk to her first, okay?" </p>
<p>"Alright," Anselm replied. "If you see Angus, will you send him back in here? I need to talk to him."</p>
<p>"Okay," she replied as she left the room. Killian sighed and made her way back to the elevator. She hit the button to call it, and sighed. She put her hands on her face and shook her head. After a moment the elevator dinged, and she climbed inside. </p>
<p>The ride down felt so much longer then the ride up. Killian leaned against the railing and tried to relax, but she could still feel the tension in her shoulders. The door dinged open after a moment, and Killian headed towards the reception desk. </p>
<p>"Excuse me, did you see the woman I came in with go through here? Blue-green scales, black armor, yellow eyes?" </p>
<p>The receptionist smiled. "Yes," she replied, and pointed to her left. "She headed toward the cafeteria."</p>
<p>Killian thanked her and headed toward the cafeteria. There wasn't a lot of people eating, so Carey stood out. </p>
<p>"Carey?" Killian said quietly as she approached, before putting her hand on Carey's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Oh, hey." Carey was picking at a small piece of carrot cake. On the table next to her plate was a small bag from the book store she had visited that morning. "Sorry for bailing like that. Not very professional."</p>
<p>"No, trust me," Killian said while sitting down next to her. "I understand. I wanted to bail too."</p>
<p>"If all the jobs are gonna be like this, I may need to reevaluate my career choices." Carey shook her head and a single tear fell to the table. </p>
<p>"God, no!" Killian grabbed Carey's free hand. "90% of the time it's kicking the ass of people that went rogue and try to hurt people. This is like no job I've ever done. It's really hard and it really sucks."</p>
<p>Carey chuckled dryly. "If you're telling the truth, then you owe me a good ole ass kicking mission soon." She put her fork down and leaned back in her chair. "I'm sorry, I just . . . got a thing about hospitals."</p>
<p>"I understand," Killian replied and shook her head. "This was a shitty first mission."</p>
<p>Carey sighed and leaned her head against Killian's shoulder. The sensation of Carey's touch set Killian's heart pounding, and hesitantly she put her arm around Carey's shoulder. The two sat in heavy, yet comfortable silence for a little while. </p>
<p>"Madams?" A small voice said from behind them. They sat upright and turned to see who was talking to them. It was Angus, who was holding a small vanilla ice cream cone. </p>
<p>"Oh, hey," Killian greeted. "You wanna sit with us?"</p>
<p>"Sure," he replied, and sat across from Carey. "How do you two know my grandpa?"</p>
<p>"Oh, we're . . . coworkers." Killian looked over at Carey. "I can't really say more than that."</p>
<p>"I understand. Grandpa was always secretive about his job." Angus took a few licks of his ice cream. "He doesn't want to tell me how sick he is, but . . . I figured it out. I'm pretty good at finding out stuff."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, kid." Carey tilted her head with sympathy. "It's hard to lose someone so important so young." </p>
<p>"I'll miss him a lot, 'cause I don't have a lot of family, but I know it's just a natural part of life. The clerics and doctors can fix a broken leg, but . . . there's something in his head that can't be fixed." Angus took a few more licks of his ice cream. </p>
<p>"Your grandpa was a good man," said Killian, "who did a lot of good at his job." </p>
<p>Angus looked up at her and smiled, in a soft and genuine way that only a child could. "He was lucky to have you as coworkers." </p>
<p>"So tell me about yourself, Angus." Carey put her arms in the table and leaned in. "What do you like?" </p>
<p>"Oh! Well, I like to read, and I like playing detective," he replied, his eyes lighting up. </p>
<p>"Do you like detective books?" Carey asked. </p>
<p>"Oh yes I do!" He bounced a little bit in his chair. "They're my favorite!" </p>
<p>"Well then, you should take this." Carey unwrapped the bag from the bookstore and handed Angus a small book. "Somebody recommended it to me, but I don't have as much time to read anymore. I think you'd like it."</p>
<p>Angus took the book and read the cover. "'Kaleb Cleveland: Kid Cop'? That sounds so cool!" He flipped it over to read the back. "Thank you so much! I'll be sure to read it as soon as I can!"</p>
<p>"No problem, kid." Carey smiled for the first time since they had entered the hospital. "You should probably go see your grandpa. We'll be back up to check on you both."</p>
<p>"Okay," he replied, "and thank you very much." He stood up, bowed politely, and left. </p>
<p>"That was sweet," Killian said with a small smile. </p>
<p>"Yeah. He's a good kid." Carey looked up at Killian. "What do you want to tell Anselm?"</p>
<p>Killian shook her head. "I don't know. It's a noble cause, but . . . it's against protocol. If we don't do this right, people might start snooping around looking for answers. But . . . " Killian trailed off. </p>
<p>"But?" </p>
<p>"I want that kid to remember as much as he can. I don't want his grandpa to disappear completely. I know he'll forget a lot regardless, but I think we should do it."</p>
<p>Carey sighed. "I think you're right." Carey stood up from the table. "Let's go see him."</p>
<p>"Sure, but I have a question for you." </p>
<p>"Shoot."</p>
<p>Killian pointed at the carrot cake. "Are you gonna finish that?" </p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>The ride back up the elevator had a heavy silence inside. The next part of this was not going to be easy. The door dinged, and they made their way down the hallway. As they approached, Carey stopped and grabbed Killian's arm.  </p>
<p>"Wha-" Killian started but was cut off by Carey putting her finger to her lips. She pointed to the door, which was cracked open an inch. They heard a voice coming from it. </p>
<p>"Angus, my boy, I have a very important job for you." </p>
<p>"Anything you need, grandpa!"</p>
<p>"I need you to take the train over to Rockport and get my antique silverware set from your aunt. She knows the set I'm talking about. It's been many years since I've seen that set, and I know it would bring an old man some comfort."</p>
<p>"But . . . that trip would take a long time! Are you sure you'll be okay without me? Maybe I can have Auntie mail them!" </p>
<p>"No, my boy, I only trust you to get them back to me safely. I know you can do it. As for me, I don't feel a day over 40! I'll be here to see you when you get back!"</p>
<p>"Oh . . . okay."</p>
<p>"There's a coin purse in my nightstand that should be more than enough to cover your travels. You should get a start on the trip so that you can come back to me sooner, my boy."</p>
<p>"I'll do it. I . . . I love you grandpa."</p>
<p>Carey looked up at Killian, her eyes wide. Killian tilted her head sadly and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her. Suddenly the door opened and they were face to face with Angus. </p>
<p>"Oh. Hello." Angus looked down at the ground. "Thank you for spending time with me today," he said before walking past them. They sighed and entered the room. </p>
<p>"You're not gonna be around when he gets back, are you?" Carey asked, her voice more coarse then usual. </p>
<p>Anselm sighed. "Most likely not. I didn't want him to have to see it happen."</p>
<p>There was a silent moment before Killian spoke up. "We'll do it. We'll do what you ask."</p>
<p>He smiled sadly. "Thank you. Truly."</p>
<p>"We've technically done our job, so we're gonna go ahead and leave." Killian sighed. "We're staying at the Silver Candle Inn, if you could just have someone shoot us a message once it . . . happens, we'll go ahead and head back up to base. Sound good?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Thank you two so much." Anselm leaned his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. "I'm going to try to rest now."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Anselm," Killian said. "It's been good working with you." The two of them left. </p>
<p>Once they got outside the hospital, Carey stopped. </p>
<p>"Hey, uh, Killian?" Carey asked, looking down at the ground. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Killian turned to look at her. </p>
<p>"You can go back to the inn without me. I'll catch up with you tonight, okay?" Carey looked back up at Killian. </p>
<p>"Uhh, sure," Killian replied. "Are you okay? I know it was hard in there."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good. I just got somewhere I wanna visit. Don't wait up, okay?" </p>
<p>"Sure." Killian put her hand on Carey's shoulder and Carey smiled before walking off. </p>
<p>"Bye," Killian said to herself. She began to walk back to the inn. </p>
<p>About halfway back to the inn, Killian stopped outside the window of a store. She stared down at the display and tilted her head. <i>Carey would love that</i>. She went inside to make her purchase. </p>
<p>The sun began to set by the time Killian returned to the inn. She made her way up to the room and unlocked the door. Once inside, she closed the door and unstrapped her crossbow, setting it on the dresser. She changed into a soft, black tank top, and sat on the bed. </p>
<p>"Man, what a shitty mission to train someone on."</p>
<p>Killian sighed and set her wrapped gift box on the nightstand. </p>
<p>"She'll never want to go on a mission with me again." For some reason, that thought sent a pang of regret though her. It had been such a long time since Killian had someone that she trusted at her side, someone that was fun to talk to. She was just a coworker, so why did the idea of her not being around anymore hurt so much? </p>
<p>
  <i>Is it because I . . . ?</i>
</p>
<p>Killian's eyes went wide. </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>At the moment of realization, Killian felt pangs of longing deep in her chest. It felt like her heart was being magnetically pulled towards something that was no longer there, clawing desperately at her ribcage to find it again. Killian stood up suddenly and began to pace. </p>
<p>"I don't even know her, why do I . . ."</p>
<p>She pulled the tie out of her long chestnut braid and let it flow loose. </p>
<p>"She barely knows me, how could she ever . . . "</p>
<p>She combed her fingers through her hair. </p>
<p>"It's not like I could tell her that I . . . "</p>
<p>After that she let out a frustrated growl. She flopped down on the bed and grabbed her pillow, clutching it to her chest. She stared at the ceiling so long her thoughts wandered towards thinking about Carey's voice, her laugh, her infectious smile. Those thoughts persisted until she eventually fell asleep. </p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>Killian awoke to a loud thump. </p>
<p>"Shit!" A voice in the darkness hissed. </p>
<p>"Carey? Is that you?" Killian sat up, letting her darkvision adjust. She saw Carey stumbling through the door. </p>
<p>"Shit, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, Kills." Carey slunk inside and sat on her side of the bed. </p>
<p>
  <i>Kills? Is she . . . </i>
</p>
<p>"Carey, are you drunk?" Killian asked, then turned to light the candle on her nightstand. </p>
<p>"I had a few <i>drinks</i> but that doesn't mean I'm<i> drunk</i>," Carey giggled before sliding off the bed and into the floor. "Oh! The floor feels nice and cold." </p>
<p>Killian stood to her feet and came around the bed to help Carey up. "Okay you need to go to bed right now, but first you go into that bathroom, change into your pajamas, and take a few big gulps of water from the faucet. Sound like a plan?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Kill-licious," she slurred and put her hand on Killian's face. "Your eyes are so pretty, they're like . . . chocolate cupcakes!" She then wandered into the bathroom and closed the door. Killian sighed and sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was about 2:30 in the morning. From the bathroom came a thump. </p>
<p>"Carey? You okay?" Killian stood up to check on ber right as the door opened. </p>
<p>"There's too many straps and buckles. Will you help me?" Carey's armor was definitely gonna be a challenge. </p>
<p>"Sure," Killian said with a nod, "come on over." Carey came over and Killian started to work on the armor, testing out different straps and buckles until she got it loosened. "That should be loosened enough for you to climb out, okay? Go back in and try to get out." </p>
<p>"Okie dokie," she responded and went back to the bathroom. A few minutes passed, and Killian was starting to get worried, but the bathroom door opened. Carey's pajama top was on backwards, but otherwise, she was ready for sleep. She slunk over and crawled into bed, and Killian blew out the candle and laid down too. The ended up face to face in the bed. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I blew our first mission," Carey slurred quietly. </p>
<p>"You didn't blow it. I'm sorry it was so emotionally challenging." Killian grabbed Carey's hand. </p>
<p>"I have a thing about hospitals. Ten years ago there was a girl," Carey said with a sigh. </p>
<p>"You don't have to tell me. Everybody's got things like that."</p>
<p>"She was my best friend. She could have been more than that, but she got real sick, real fast. She died right before her birthday. I was holding her hand when it happened." </p>
<p>Killian sighed. "God, I'm so sorry. I never should have had you come into the hospital with me."</p>
<p>"I thought I was fine, but seeing Anselm in there like that . . . it was like I was a kid again, holding her hand."</p>
<p>Killian gently placed her forehead against Carey's. "I promise I won't make you deal with that stuff anymore. That's too much for any one person."</p>
<p>Carey giggled. "Can I tell you a secret?" </p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"I think you're really, really hot." Before Killian could respond, Carey lunged forward and kissed her. Killian gasped at the sudden kiss, before melting into it. After a few seconds, reality set in, and Killian pulled away. They both sat in silence for a few seconds. </p>
<p>"Carey?" </p>
<p>But she was only greeted by snoring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: the end of this chapter was loosely based on my fianceé's first few kisses with me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea was born from one line in Murder on the Rockport Limited, in which Angus says "The memory of my Grandfather died long before I was born." It's a very funny line but what if there was some Voidfishery at play??? It'll be interesting to see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>